Salva tu futuro Ruddy y la banda de luffy
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: ruddy el futuro hijo de luffy y nami viaja sin saber como al pasado para asi poder salvar su futuro y asi poder volver a su hogar, la unica forma que tiene es la de unir a sus padres y lo intentara hacer con la ayuda de robin y ai lo conseguira ¡reviews!
1. la llegada de ruddy

Weno este es un fic k se me ocurrió hace ya tiempo pero no habían ganas de hacerlo hasta ahora xD espero k les guste aya va:

**Salva tu futuro. Ruddy y la banda del sombrero de paja**

Era una preciosa mañana y las cosas en el going merry iban bastante bien, habían anclado el barco en una isla y todos menos robin habían ido a comprar provisiones para el barco. Pero concentrémonos más bien en el camarote de las chicas

-uaaaaaaaaaaaah –bostezo un niño de apenas 10 años el cual estaba acostado en la cama de nami- que hago dormido en la cama de mama O.o- se levanta el niño el cual tenia el cabello anaranjado (al estilo de nami) y revuelto ojos alegres de color negro una tez morena y llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con un ancla dibujada y un pantalón naranja, el niño se dirige hacia la puerta y va hacia la cubierta- ¡tío zorro, tío sanji, tío usopp, tía robin, tío chopper, mama, papa! –gritaba el niño a pleno pulmón

-¿quien anda ahí?- pregunto robin la cual bajo del mástil para ver mejor al niño

-¿tía robin? O.o – pregunto confundido el niño puesto que la robin que el conocía era un poco diferente a la que tenia delante- "es imposible que sea ella" – pensó el niño

-¿te conozco?- pregunto confundida la mujer puesto que no sabia quien era ese niño el cual lo trataba con mucha familiaridad

-¿oye cuantos años tienes? – pregunto con una expresión molesta y confundida el niño en su rostro

-eso no se le pregunta a las mujeres pequeño- le dijo mientras se hincaba para quedar a su altura

-¡oh vamos por favor necesito saberlo!- decía el niño rogándole por la respuesta

-como quieras, tengo 28 años –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-grito el niño mientras se ponía a dar vueltas por la cubierta del barco mientras pensaba en voz alta- la robin que yo conozco tiene 39 años pero ella me dice que tiene 28 y la verdad esta mas cambiada – hablaba con seriedad el niño- eso quiere decir que…. ¡HE VIAJADO EN EL TIEMPO COMO MOLA! Jajajajajaja

-con que la robin que tu conoces tiene 39 años ehhh –dijo con una mirada suspicaz

-uish no me digas que lo he dicho en voz alta n.nÛ- dijo mientras se reía de forma nerviosa- aaaaaaa yo y mi bocota por que siempre me tiene que pasar esto – gritaba mientras se daba pequeños golpes en su cabeza

-dime acaso todo esto es una broma – pregunto de forma seria

-broma no que va es solo que no se como pero anoche cuando me dormí en el cuarto con mi padre y mis tíos me sentía un poco extraño y hoy amanecí en la cama de mi madre pero me di cuenta que he viajado 11 años en el tiempo nOn (5 minutos mas tarde los cuales pasaron en silencio) ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEER YA ME HA VUELTO HA PASAR OTRA VEZ! ¿Por qué a mí? TTOTT

-con que con tus tíos ehhh ¬u¬-dijo mientras aprovechaba la ocasión puesto que veía que era muy fácil sonsacarle cosas- ¿y como se llaman tus padres pequeño?

-se llaman luffy y nami nOn… ¡pero que hice se supone que no puedo decir nada que pueda cambiar el futuro! O al menos eso he leído en los libros de mi tía o.oÛ

-sabes que el ser tan franco te puede traer problemas ¬u¬ pero bueno ya que estas ¿por que no me dices tu nombre? Ya que por lo que he oído soy tu "tía" ¿cierto?

-si así es u.u ya que estoy te diré me llamo ruddy y si desde pequeño me han dicho que aunque no tenemos la misma sangre vosotros sois mis tíos

-quieres contarme tu historia para ver porque has "viajado en el tiempo" – dijo sin todavía creerse lo dicho por el niño pero como dice el lema los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten por ello le daría una oportunidad al niño de explicarse

-bien esto es lo que me ha pasado


	2. ruddy se queda y llega el bardo!

Eli: ¡buenas!

Zorro: y tu que haces aquí o.ô tan temprano que raro por lo menos sueles tardar 2 semanas en subir la continuación

Eli: ya sabes lo que tiene el aburrimiento u.u

Sanji: y a ti que más te da lo que haga eli-chan eh marimo ¬¬

Zorro: no te incumbe cejas retorcidas ¬¬

Eli: si os ponéis así no podré continuar el fic u.uÛ

Sanji: lo siento eli-chan º¬º

Eli: pos weno aquí viene la continuación nOn

**Cap. 1 la llegada de dos nuevos miembros ruddy y ai**

**-**adelante soy toda oídos –dijo robin en sentido figurado

-veras-dijo el niño mientras cerraba los ojos y se sentaba mientras las palabras que decían tenían penda y angustia reflejadas- nosotros éramos una familia normal y corriente, nos cuidábamos mutuamente jugábamos y cuando nos invadían los otros piratas vosotros luchabais mientras yo me escondía por orden de mi madre, ellos siempre salían ganando de todas las peleas, yo quería mucho a mis tíos ellos siempre han estado conmigo y me enseñaban mucho: mi tío chopper me enseñaba como poder curar las heridas, mi tío usopp me enseñaba a poder ser un gran tirador como lo es el, tu me enseñabas sobre los idiomas antiguos para que, si en nuestras expediciones me encontraba algo no tuviese problema con ello, mi madre me enseñaba sobre geografía y sobre como dibujar bien mi papa jugaba conmigo porque mi madre no quería que yo luche a tan temprana edad, mi tío zorro me enseñaba cosas sobre las katanas, mi tía ai que es una chica que seguramente pronto conoceréis me cantaba cuando me sentía mal o cuando se lo pedía y solía jugar bastante conmigo y también me contaba cuentos muy bellos y mi tío sanji, que es al que mas quiero, me cocinaba cosas riquísimas y me enseñaba a ser tan buen peleador con mis piernas como el y me dijo que era muy bueno para mi edad, todo era muy bello y me encantaba mi vida pero hace un mes todos empezaron a olvidar pequeñas cosas de mi, yo al principio no le di importancia pero hasta hace poco me olvidaron completamente y mis padres olvidaron que eran pareja, llegaron hasta el punto de decirme que no tenia que estar ahí porque mis padres se iban a preocupar por mi –dijo mientras se le caían las lagrimas y el miraba el suelo- y como ya dije ayer me dormí con la esperanza de poder hacer algo por ellos pero me desperté aquí, y no se como hacer para volver y solucionarlo todo –termino de hablar y empezó a llorar en la posición en la que se encontraba

-puede ser que sea que tienes que solucionar algo aquí antes de volver no crees ¿pequeño? –robin conmovida por las palabras del niño le dio una oportunidad y pensó en como podría ayudarle, se hinco y le acaricio la cabeza al niño- ¿que te parece si te ayudo a que vuelvas a tu tiempo y con la vida tal y como era antes de que pasara todo eso eh ruddy?

-¿en serio lo harías? – pregunto mirándole directamente al rostro mientras se le formaba una sonrisa esperanzada

-claro por algo soy tu tía no sobrinito – dijo mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa

-¡gracias! Eres la mejor tía del mundo –dijo el pequeño mientras la abrazaba con una sonrisa típica de luffy

-hey robin ayúdame con esto –se oyó el grito de nami que estaba por subir al barco

-espera un momento navegante, floreced en veinte –de repente veinte brazos subían al barco lo que había comprado nami y compañía una vez terminado de subir las bolsas y cajas subieron los tripulantes que se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al niño en el barco mas la única persona que pudo hablar fue nami- ¿y tu quien eres eh pequeñín? –dijo mientras sentía que en su pecho algo hacia que tuviese ganas de abrazar al niño

-"vaya que guapa que era mama de joven"- pensó el niño un poco ruborizado, mas recuperándose de ese sonrojo el niño sonrió al puro estilo monkey d. luffy y le contesto- mi nombre es ruddy mucho gusto

-capitán espero que deje que el niño se quede entre nosotros, aunque sea muy pequeño se sabe defender bien y le necesito con nosotros –dijo robin para hacer que el niño se pueda quedar

-no creo que sea buena idea recuerda que nos persigue la marina y muchos piratas robin –contesto nami un poco preocupada por lo que le podría pasar al niño- además ¿Qué pasara con sus padres?

-mis padres…me abandonaron- dijo cabizbajo ruddy haciendo una gran actuación porque el sentía que sus padres no le habían abandonado sino que tenían algún problema el cual el quería solucionar

-decidido –dijo el capitán- ruddy se queda n-n

-¿de veras? –pregunto el niño ilusionado

-jijijiji si-contesto sonriendo

-muchas gracias pa…digo luffy –dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

-oye y tu como sabes quienes somos -pregunto zorro

-quien no conoce a la banda de luffy n.nÛ –casi me pillan T-T

-es cierto deja de asustar al niño estupido marimo y vamos a guardar todo esto –dijo mientras miraba las cajas que habían por doquier

-esta bien pero yo no pienso cargar nada –dijo nami

-yo tengo que hablar con el niño a solas –dijo mientras cojia de la mano al niño y se lo llevaba a la parte de abajo para poder hablar a solas

-lo que digáis preciosas –dijo mientras babeaba por las chicas asta que un golpe de zorro le despertó completamente- ¡pero que demonios haces estupido marimo!

-eso es por lo de antes y ponte a trabajar que sino no terminamos nunca

-serás… – iba a hablar pero un ruido le impido hacerlo

-¡socorro, ayudadme, salvadme de esos locos! TOT –gritaba una chica vestida con un short vaquero y un top rojo que marcaba sus senos, era alta delgada con el pelo de color castaño asta casi la mitad de la espalda de ojos marrones.

-lo que tu digas preciosa º¬º- dijo mientras bajaba de un salto del barco y se ponía enfrente de una multitud de piratas- acaso esa es forma de tratar a una dama

-que dama ni que ocho cuartos esa tía es una bruja se ha atrevido a atacar a nuestro capitán- dijo uno de ellos

-no te consiento que la insultes- grito y en un corto tiempo acabo con todos ellos, volvió al barco donde la chica lo esperaba

-¡GRACIAS! TTOTT eres un sol muchísimas gracias TT-TT –dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a sanji haciendo que el se quedase embobado y que toda la pandilla se asomase a ver que ocurría

-¿ocurre algo cocinero? –pregunto robin cuando subió completamente a cubierta junto con ruddy

-tía ai- susurro el niño siendo perfectamente escuchado por robin

-¿ella es ai?

-si así es

-ups siento mucho haberme entrometido así en vuestro barco pero es que tenia que refugiarme de aquellos piratas yo ya me voy

-espera si mal no oí ellos dijeron que habías atacado a su capitán – dijo zorro

-hombre que querías que haga si me habían secuestrado hace días, no me podía escapar y encima el maldito estupido de su capitán quería que el y yo…-le enfrento pero se cayo de repente- me dan arcadas de solo pensarlo –la tripulación entera menos el niño y chopper entendieron a lo que se refería- como dije muchas gracias chico me has salvado te debo una –dijo guiñándole un ojo – yo ya me voy –dijo eso y se fue hacia la escalera mientras cantaba algo así como:

Saben que los niños son ángeles sin alas

Que nos manda el cielo para ser más buenos

Son los que nos marcan

Donde esta el camino

Donde esta lo bello de nuestro destino…

Pero ruddy continuo cantando con ella haciendo que esta volteara a verle:

Cuando ríe un niño

El sol aparece

Y todo se aclara

El mundo florece

Se enciende la vida

Se encuentra el camino

Y nos damos cuenta que seguimos vivos…

Los chicos quedaron encantados con ellos dos mientras cantaban tan bella canción:

Los niños no mueren

Se nos van al cielo

Quedan en el alma y se ponen alas y vuelan muy cerca

Los niños no mueren

Se van por un tiempo

Apuntan estrellas y nacen de nuevo en otro pequeño…

Los chicos, ensimismados con la canción unos mas que otros siguieron oyendo a los chicos cantar:

Los niños del mundo hoy sufren por hambre

Por frío por miedo por falta de techo

Y llora la tierra

También llora el cielo

Cada vez que un niño se queda en silencio

Las reacciones entre ellos eran las siguientes: zorro aguantaba las ganas de llorar puesto que recordó a su amiga kuina, sanji se quedaba embobado viendo a la chica, chopper los miraba maravillados, usopp tenia nostalgia por su antigua taifa y nami, luffy y robin quedaron embobados al ver al niño cantar tan bella pero alavés triste canción :

Los niños no mueren

Se nos van al cielo

Quedan en el alma y se ponen alas y vuelan muy cerca

Los niños no mueren

Se van por un tiempo

Apuntan estrellas y nacen de nuevo en otro pequeño

Pequeño chiquito

Requete chiquito

No te vayas nunca quédate conmigo que te necesito

Los niños no mueren

Solo van al cielo

Los niños no mueren…

Termino la canción y todos aplaudieron al dúo haciendo que se sonrojasen ambos y se sonriesen mutuamente

-vaya no sabia que alguien como tu oyese ese tipo de canciones

-me la cantaban muy a menudo cuando era mas pequeño- dijo ruddy sonriendo

-¡siiiiiii! ¡Por fin ya la encontré! – grito luffy a todo pulmón mientras todos quedaban con una expresión como: ¿eing? O.o- ¡encontré al bardo!

-¿que quieres decir con eso? –pregunto ai confundida

-que tu serás nuestro bardo ¡verdad que si verdad que si di que siiiiiii! –rogaba el capitán mientras a todos le salían gotitas de sudor

-pues chico la verdad no se que decirte

-tómalo como si me estuvieras devolviendo el favor- dijo sanji

-si lo pones así esta bien n.n

-¡si! ¡Por fin tenemos un bardo! –grito luffy a todo pulmón

-genial otra chica mas en el barco ya me estaba aburriendo con tantos hombres u.u no es por ofender robin tu eres una buena amiga y eso pero creo que necesitaba mas compañía femenina que una sola persona –dijo intentando que no mal sonaran sus palabras

-entonces esperen que voy por mis cosas que creo que se me quedaron abajo –dicho esto la chica se convirtió en un colibrí y bajo hasta el suelo ante la atónita mirada de todos menos del niño, se asomaron para ver que hacia, y pudieron observar como la chica pasaba de ser un bello colibrí a un gato negro el cual buscaba sus pertenencias, una vez que las cogió salto hacia el barco quedando como medio gata y medio humana (con orejitas de gato, cola y la ropa se volvió pelaje)

-¿c…como hiciste eso? –pregunto nami

-döbutsu no mi, es una fruta recientemente descubierta, hace que te vuelvas cualquier animal

-vaya pues si que hay frutas – dijo zorro

Paso el tiempo y ai se integro fácilmente en la banda supo de que tenia y no tenia que hacer en cada sitio y con cada persona para poder vivir en paz, la tarde estuvo tranquila hasta que…

-¡luffy maldito estupido mira lo que has hecho te dije que no tocases nada!- dijo nami echándole la bronca a luffy por haber derramado tinta en el mapa en el que ella estaba trabajando

-p…pero…pero yo solo – dijo luffy con arrepentimiento y muy triste por como se había puesto nami

-¡PERO NADA LARGATE AHORA MISMO! – y dicho esto le tiro del cuarto literalmente, ruddy al ver eso entro en el cuarto de trabajo de nami y aunque lo intentaban evitar el niño se dirigió hacia allí

-"nunca, en la vida jamás me enamorare de luffy"- pensaba nami furibunda

-nami-san –pregunto el niño tímidamente mientras entraba en el cuarto haciendo que nami al verlo se le calmase la furia de repente

-dime ruddy –dijo mientras se acercaba al niño

-¿que ha pasado nami por que estabas tan enfadada?-pregunto el niño que, aunque se imaginaba el motivo tenia que empezar de alguna forma para hacer que el cabreo se le pasase a su madre

-es que el tonto de luffy me estropeo un mapa en el que estaba trabajando –dijo mientras se volvía a enfadar poco a poco

-¿solo fue por eso? –pregunto el niño como si le estuviesen diciendo que se enfadaron por culpa de una mota de polvo

-¡como que solo fue por eso! –le grito pero se calmo recordando que solo era un niño

-tranquila no te enfades se como te sientes yo también dibujo mapas –le dijo sonriendo- pero creo que es mucho mas importante conservar una amistad que un mapa que se puede reemplazar por otro ¿no crees tu lo mismo, bueno yo me voy a cenar que te sea leve – dijo el niño dejando a nami sola

Ante este comentario nami se quedo pensativa reflexionando lo dicho por el niño "ja quien me hubiera dicho que un niño me iba a dar lecciones de humildad" paso la cena y luffy no había cenado como de costumbre preocupando así a todos, mas tarde en la proa del barco nami miraba el mar recordando lo dicho por ruddy, inesperadamente llego luffy intentando disculparse por lo de antes pero nami se adelanto.

-siento haberte tratado así, creo que exagere un poco, lo siento luffy –y dicho esto nami se fue a dormir dejando a un capitan muy contento por lo dicho de su navegante (n/a: ni que le hubiese dicho el paradero del one piece ¬¬), tiempo después todos menos zorro dormían en el barco

TSUZUKU…

Dejen reviews please ah y por cierto la canción es los niños no mueren de floricienta y su banda


	3. 1º fase del plan completada

**Cap. 3 un día cotidiano en la vida de la banda del sombrero de paja**

Era un día soleado en el going merry todos acababan de despertarse, menos Zorro el cual había estado despierto durante toda la noche

-jooooo…Sanji tengo hambre quiero comer cuando estará lista la carne –pregunto Luffy hambriento en la cocina, mientras Sanji se dedicaba a preparar el desayuno

-esperate a que este listo merluzo –le grito Sanji mientras sentía como un brazo de su "queridísimo" capitán se estiraba hasta llegar a la puerta de la nevera – ¡ni se te ocurra tocar nada estupido! –dijo mientras le daba una patada en la mano a Luffy

-auuuuuu no seas así jooooo que me muero de hambre –dijo mientras hacia un puchero

-oye Sanji falta mucho para el desayuno – pregunto Nami que acababa de entrar en la cocina

-enseguida esta pelirroja mia – dijo Sanji mientras su ojo se convertía en un corazón y el humo de su cigarro se convertía en corazones

-pues date prisa que nos morimos de hambre – dijo mientras salía del comedor

-como tu digas Nami

-joooooo…porque a ella le haces caso y a mi no, no es justo yo soy tu capitán

-porque a las señoritas se les trata con respeto idiota ¬¬ -dijo medio crispado el cocinero

Mientras tanto en la bodega…

-y que sugieres que hagamos tía Robin – pregunto Ruddy curioso

-primero hay que hacer que Luffy quede enterado de sus sentimientos

-¿y… como haremos eso?

-pues sembrando la duda en su mente, Luffy aunque tiene una mente infantil también

tiene sus sentimientos y puede que aun no sepa lo que siente por Nami

-¿y… como haremos para que mi papá se confunda?...

-tu lo conoces mejor que yo, ¿Cuál crees que sea su punto débil?...

-su sombrero y mi mama…

-¿y si hacemos que Nami este en apuros?...

-ten cuidado no quiero que le pase nada ehhh ¬¬…

-no será nada peligroso pero le haremos creer a Luffy que si ¬u¬…

-pero necesitaremos ayuda, aunque sea pequeño no tengo mucha imaginación y me imagino que tu tampoco o.oÛ…

-¿y quien crees que es la persona mas apropiada para esto?

-… ya sé, mi tía Ai me contaba historias que solía inventarse sobre la marcha tiene una gran imaginación ¿y si le pedimos ayuda?...

-¿serias capaz de decirle toda la verdad sobre ti?...

-nahhh, le diré que es para unirlos le encanta hacer de casamentera…

-de acuerdo vamos a comentarle sobre esto entonces….

Mientras esto ocurría en la cubierta había un pequeño pleito

-1991…1992…1993…1994- contaba Zorro las pesas que hacia

-si sigues haciendo más los brazos se te caerán a cachitos – comento irónicamente Ai

-no te metas en lo que no te incumbe 1998…1999…2000…2001- dijo furibundo Zorro a causa de no haber dormido nada

-si tuvieras mas malas pulgas ya estaríamos todos rascándonos

-aquí la única persona que puede contagiarnos las pulgas serias tu perro inmundo 2006…2007 –dijo mientras Ai se transformaba en un perro y se rascaba detrás de la oreja…

-ey que yo me doy el baño antipulgas ò.ó- dijo mientras se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaba

-Usopp creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, parece que se van a pelear… -le comento el renito a su mejor amigo

-si creo que si… que te parece si vamos a nuestro camarote y te cuento la historia de cuando yo el gran capitán Usopp luche contra un lobo de 7metros de alto

-¿enserio? guau como mola – y dicho esto los chicos se fueron al camarote mientras Zorro y Ai estaban casi amarrándose de los pelos xD

-mira pedazo de lechuga no te enfades mas porque sino se te van a caer todas las hojas por lo podridas que están ò.ó

-serás bruja porque mejor no coges tu escoba u te vas volando de aquí ¬¬#

Pero justo cuando ai se iba a transformar en gallina para picotearle la cabeza Ruddy llego para salvar a Zorro de unos cuantos picotazos

-oye Ai necesito tu ayuda…

-¿Qué pasa Ruddy? n.n – dijo y de repente como por arte de magia se le paso todo el cabreo que tenia encima

-es que quiero que nos ayudes a Robin y a mi con una cosa, ¿puedes bajar a la bodega un momento con nosotros?- dijo mientras hacia un puchero tan adorable que asta a la persona mas fría del mundo se le derretiría el corazón

-¡claro, vamos abajo!

Una vez llegado a la bodega…

-necesito que nos ayudes a unir al capitán y la navegante…

-ósea que queréis que haga de casamentera – dijo con una cara tan seria que parecía que iba a rechazar la propuesta – wiiiiiiiii pos claro que os ayudare con lo que me gusta ser una casamentera ¡llego la hora del cupido Ai nOn!

-no es para tanto bardo… –la miro un poco incrédula Robin

-joooooo no me llames así que se parece mucho a cardo y no soy ningún cactus TTOTT llámame Ai ¿vale? n.n

-como quieras…

-pero antes de hacer nada tenemos que saber lo que siente Nami porque ella también cuenta así que… ¡esta noche habrá pijamada!

-ni hablar eso si que no ò.ó…

-hazlo por ella no seas así – dijo mientas Ruddy y Ai se ponían a ser pucheros

-esta bien – dijo derrotada – pero no pienses que voy a colaborar mucho

-wiiiiiiii gracias nOn

Fueron a desayunar y se dieron cuenta de que Ruddy tenia el mismo apetito insaciable de su capitán pero siendo mas educado, luego de un buen desayuno, Ruddy, Robin y Ai se fueron para planear lo que iban a hacer, Luffy se fue al mascaron de proa, Sanji se quedo lavando la losa, Zorro se fue a recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas y Chopper y Usopp se quedaron jugando a las cartas.

Paso el tiempo y llego la hora de comer, estaban preparándolo todo para comer en la cubierta del barco puesto que había un día expendido, estaba Sanji sirviendo la comida cuando…

-hay mi querida Nami que linda que estas hoy –decía el cocinero mientras se acercaba a Nami,- toma un expendido zumo para mi pelirroja ado…-pero no pudo terminar porque algo o mas bien alguien le interrumpió

-¡deja de molestar a mami tonto! –grito el niño a tiempo que le daba una de las patadas mas fuertes incluso que las del propio Zeff pies rojos

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! maldito crío del demonio me las vas a pagar –grito mientras dejaba las bebidas en la mesa e iba tras el niño

-ja inténtalo si puedes ¡nn!- dijo mientras le enseñaba la lengua

-dejadlo ya ni te atrevas a tocar al niño –dijo mientras lo cojia en brazos (n/a: a ruddy por si las moscas xD)

-"tendra suerte el crío"-pensaba Sanji

-este niño me cae bien –dijo Zorro mientras se reía de la desgracia del cocinero

-oye por cierto ¿como me llamaste Ruddy?

-ehhh pues Nami como no jajajajaja- dijo mientras reía nerviosamente – "casi me pillan yo y mi bocota"

Paso la tarde entre risas juegos y golpes propiciados a Sanji por parte de Zorro y Ruddy el cual este ultimo era defendido siempre por las tres chicas llego la noche y mientras en el camarote femenino…

-Nami que te parece si hacemos una pijamada…

-por mi esta bien que dices tu Robin…

-bueno pero no penséis que colaborare mucho

-y con que empezamos- pregunto Nami ansiosa puesto que eran muy contadas veces las que hacían eso en su isla

-¿que os parece si jugamos a verdad o reto?- pregunto Ai recordando el plan anteriormente dicho

-por mi esta bien pero no hacia falta una botella vacía para eso – pregunto Nami mas Robin le tiro una pequeña botella de agua

-antes me la estuve bebiendo puede que os sirva –dijo mientras se sentaba con las chicas

-Nami ¿puedo entrar? -pregunto Ruddy infantilmente tras la puerta

-claro entra –le dijo mientras se levantaba para abrirle al niño- ¿no podías dormir? –le pregunto mientras entraba con el a la habitación

-no, es que los ronquidos de ellos no me dejan dormir bien –dijo con una expresión somnolienta y mientras se restregaba un ojo con la mano muy bien actuado

-si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir aquí hoy –le dijo Nami maternalmente sorprendiéndose a si misma

-de veras muchas gracias Nami –dijo el niño mientras que abrazaba a Nami haciendo que esta se llenase de un gozo inexplicable

-nosotras estábamos a punto de jugar ¿quieres jugar con nosotras? – le dijo Ai

-no mejor me quedo mirándolas a ver si así me entra el sueño –dijo el niño mientras soltaba de su agarre a Nami

Empezaron a jugar las chicas hicieron un triangulo mientras el niño estaba en las piernas de Nami, la primera persona a la que le toco fue Ai, esta escogió mandato yéndose como penitencia a molestar a los chicos, todos dormían plácidamente menos Chopper el cual tenia el trabajo de vigilar esa noche. Después de haberles pintado las caras con un rotulador el cual solo se quitaba a las dos semanas se dirigió a la hamaca de Luffy y le susurraba al oído, sabiendo que si oía ruidos del exterior estos se reflejaban en sus sueños, aprovecho para saber que sentía por Nami

-Luffy ayúdame –susurraba Ai despacio y bajo para que nadie se despierte- Nami esta a punto de morir –y dicho esto en la cara de Luffy se reflejo angustia- ayúdame a salvarla –dicho esto se oyó hablar a Luffy aun se oyó muy bajo pero a la vez con un tono angustiado

-¿me ayudaras? –le dijo viendo como su plan surtía –repetía Luffy una y otra vez

-dime que sientes por ella es la única forma –dijo dos veces Ai para que así surtiese mas efecto

-y…yo…yo la….yo la quiero –repetía varias veces

-gracias y tranquilo ahora Nami estará aquí contigo –dijo y se marcho mientras tanto en el sueño de Luffy la tormenta que antes había y el lugar en el que Nami estaba apunto de perecer desapareció y se encontraba ahora con Nami, su Nami, en una isla con el barco anclado y con un bello atardecer

Mientras tanto Ai entraba en el cuarto de las chicas e hizo la señal de victoria haciendo saber a Robin y Ruddy que su plan funciono y a Nami que ya había cumplido, siguieron jugando asta tarde e intentaron saber lo que sentía Nami por Luffy no hubo otro modo de sacárselo salvo esperar a que Nami se durmiese, haciéndole lo mismo que le hizo Ai Luffy cuando dormía. Las dos chicas y el niño se fueron a dormir con dos ideas para el día siguiente: reírse un poco de los chicos y preparar el próximo ataque para conseguir unir a la navegante con su capitan

**TSUZUKU…**

Este cap se lo dedico a Hana123, a Aya-chan y a Keisho-kun sois unos soles chicos os quiero y también va dedicado a Maria como no gracias por ayudarme en el fic chica eres genial -.o espero que os haya gustado el cap. Y dejen reviews please


	4. lo que pasa cuando molestan a zorro

Eli: y ya voy x el cuarto cap nOn

Sanji: que inteligente es eli-chan º¬º

Zorro: lameculos de mierda ¬¬

Sanji: como me has llamado pedazo de lechuga andante

Zorro: lo que has oído estupido lameculos ¬¬

Eli: dejándolos de lado sigo el fic u.u

**Cap. 4 lo que pasa cuando alguien molesta a ronoa zorro **

Era una tranquila y pacifica mañana, no se oía ningún ruido….

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Retracto lo dicho era una mañana normal y corriente donde el ruido ya era algo normal u.u

-¡que demonios me ha pasado! –gritaba Zorro mientras veía y se intentaba limpiar los garabatos hechos en su cara

-jajajajajaja que pintas –reía Luffy

-¡tu no estas mejor que nosotros!

-pues a mi me gusta jijijijiji

Con tales gritos terminaron despertando al pequeño Chopper que se había dormido hacia unas horas y no se había fijado en las caras de sus compañeros hasta ese entonces

-je…jejeje…jajajajajajaja que…que os…jajajaja…que os ha pasado chicos…jajajajaja- reía Chopper sin control

-no lo se pero es muy divertido jijijiji –decía Luffy con su habitual sonrisa

Una vez habiendo intentado todo, los chicos salieron para saber si las chicas podrían ayudarle pero, mientras ellos buscaban la forma de quitarse todos esos dibujos Ai y Robin estuvieron hablando sobre el descubrimiento que habían hecho sobre Nami y Luffy en la bodega

-bueno ya sabemos que Luffy y Nami están enamorados

-el problema es el como unirlos -decía Robin pensando en un plan- ¿Cómo haremos para que Luffy se declare a Nami?

En esto que Nami bajaba por las escaleras y llego a oír lo siguiente

-bueno al menos ya sabemos que a Nami le gusta Luffy- Nami atónita por lo que acababa de oír decidió ir subiendo poco a poco para que no notasen su presencia

-y que haremos con esos dos- pregunto Robin, Nami escucho esto ultimo y termino de subir las escaleras para llegar a cubierta donde, instintivamente fue a observar el mar pensando en lo acontecido mientras las chicas decidían dar por terminada la pequeña reunión y subían a cubierta para Ai reposar bajo el sol y Robin leer su libro

-¡Hey chicas!- grito Usopp haciendo que las chicas desviasen su atención y fijasen su vista a los chicos que salían de su habitación con unos dibujos parecidos a los que hacia jiglipuff a los personajes de pokemon cada vez que se dormían en sus conciertos y como debió ocurrir, algo ahí exploto

-jajajajajajajajajajaja- las chicas hasta Robin se rieron de lo lindo despertando así al pequeño Ruddy que al ver las caras de sus tíos y padre se empezó a reír tanto que casi no podía respirar

-me podéis explicar como nos paso esto ¬¬ -dijo Zorro enfurecido

-fui yo –dijo Ai honestamente para que no le echasen la culpa a las demás- no os enfadéis por favor solo era un juego inocente –dijo con voz lastimada y con un puchero

-no te preocupes Ai-chan yo te perdono –dijo el cocinero del amor babeando por la chica como siempre xD

-a mi me parece muy gracioso jijijiji- dijo Luffy como si lo que le hicieron fuese la cosa mas inocente y divertida del mundo

-solo te perdonare cuando me quites esto de la cara –dijo enfurruñado Zorro

-pues entonces voy lista –dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la minifalda negra que llevaba puesta- porque no se os ira asta dentro de una semana n.n

-¡QUE HAS DICHO! –gritaron todos los afectados menos su capitan

-no creo que pase algo en ese tiempo… perdonadme – dijo con una carita tan tierna que superaba al gato con botas de shrek XD

-yo te perdono castañita mía ºOº -dijo Sanji comportándose como siempre lo hacia con las chicas

-yo también pero porque soy una buena persona, y estoy seguro de que me debes una ¬¬ -dijo Usopp- oye sanji tengo hambre haz el desayuno anda – pedía el chico

-¡eso eso! –secundo Luffy

-ya va pozos sin fondo ¬¬# -dicho y hecho Sanji se fue a preparar el desayuno, Robin fue a la cocina a seguir leyendo su libro, Nami fue a dar una vuelta por el barco, Chopper y Ruddy se quedaron en cubierta jugando un rato, Zorro se fue a la popa, Usopp fue a empezar con sus experimentos, Luffy se quedo en el mascaron de proa quejándose por tener hambre y Ai se fue a molestar a Zorro para variar.

-deja de perseguirme –dijo hastiado de que la chica le siga a todas partes

-solo lo hago porque quiero oír de tu linda boquita que me perdonas –dijo haciendo que Zorro se sonrojase y pusiese una cara molesta- oh vamos no seas así si ya sabes que se te va a quitar ¿por que te comportas de ese modo?

-¡como que porque! ¡Te parece poco haberme hecho esto! –dijo enfurecido

-pero si solo…-no pudo terminar porque Sanji los llamo para ir a comer y tuvieron que acudir mas en otra parte…

-dios tengo que sacarme esa conversación de la cabeza –decía en voz alta Nami pero de repente choco contra algo o mas bien alguien -¡pero que demonios!

-umm… ay va lo siento Nami pero con las prisas no me fije donde iba jijijiji –reía despreocupadamente el capitan

-n…no tiene importancia –dijo la navegante mientras hacia todo lo posible para que Luffy no se diese cuenta de su sonrojo

-¿te pasa algo Nami? –pregunto algo preocupado puesto que no era normal que Nami se pusiese así

-no me pasa nada, estoy bien –dijo convenciéndose mas a si misma que a su capitan

-como quieras, venga vamos a comer que me muero de hambre –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa mientras le cojia la mano y la arrastraba a la cocina, antes de entrar a la cocina nami se soltó de su agarre haciendo que Luffy recordase su pesadilla de la noche anterior.

Entraron sin ningún preámbulo mas la hora del desayuno estuvo un poco rara porque aunque Luffy seguía siendo el mismo habían veces en las que parecía estar en otra parte. Una vez termino Ai de comer, se levanto con los platos en la mano y los dejo en el fregadero, se fue caminando hasta donde estaba Zorro y se transformo en un pequeño gato del color de la nieve y de ojos dorados, con un salto se subió en las piernas de Zorro y se empezó a comportar como un verdadero gato mimoso que quería que su dueño lo acariciase un rato.

-te quieres bajar ya –dijo hastiado puesto que se estaba comportando de una manera rara y encima delante de sus amigos (n/a: no hace falta decir que a Sanji casi le da un patatús xD)

-no hasta que me perdones –dijo mientras se ponía en su forma medio humana y medio gata y se quedaba sentada enfrente de zorro

-¡que te bajes de una vez! –dijo mientras la agarraba de su pelaje el cual antes era una blusa blanca y la lanzaba hacia un lado pero con mas fuerza de la que debería, la bardo intento caer al suelo convirtiéndose en gata de nuevo pero sus cálculos fallaron y acabo golpeándose contra el filo de un mueble que estaba cercano, haciendo que Chopper se levantase de su sitio alarmado.

-tranquilo Chopper estoy bien –dijo mientras se levantaba y se disponía a irse

-¡espera! ¿Podrías sentarte hasta que termine de comer, cuando lo haga te revisare –dijo un poco preocupado por la salud de su camarada

-de acuerdo tu eres el medico-sonrió y se sentó en su silla

-¡estupido marimo pídele perdón! –grito Sanji

-¡tu no eres nadie para mandarme!

Paso un poco de tiempo y Ai sintió como en su pelaje antes blanco se volvía rojizo, decidió no decírselo a nadie pero poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia hasta caerse de la silla desmayada.

Paso el tiempo y todo lo que la chica veía oscuro se fue volviendo algo iluminado, se despertó y miro hacia su derecha encontrándose con la cara de zorro, el cual miraba hacia otra parte.

-d…donde estoy –pregunto la chica mientras se enderezaba y miraba hacia su alrededor

-estas en tu cuarto, ¿no me dirás ahora que tienes amnesia? –dijo un poco burlón y preocupado a la vez

-que va, solo me costo reconocer el lugar… cuanto tiempo llevo en este estado –pregunto mirándole dándose cuenta de que los garabatos casi habían desaparecido de su cara

-seis días…

-y ¿que ha pasado en este tiempo? –pregunto curiosa por saber si aquellos dos (léase Luffy y Nami) estaban juntos

-bueno Luffy ha estado animando a todo el mundo junto con Nami, Sanji ha estado como fantasma por el barco pero Robin estaba ahí para "consolarle" –dijo con una cara maliciosa- Chopper ha estado preocupado porque pensaba que sus cuidados no servían y Usopp ha intentado calmarle como ha podido

-¿y tu? –le pregunto curiosamente

-…cuidándote –dijo mientras reviraba la cara para que no notase su sonrojo

-gracias…oye quiero levantarme

-antes de nada me vas a decir quien demonios eres –dijo mirándola seriamente

-ya lo sabes soy Ai –dijo riendo nerviosamente

-eso si lo se pero tu pasado no –dijo sin inmutarse

-y ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –dijo Ai retándolo

-porque en todo este tiempo no parabas de moverte y de repetir Elric –dijo mirándola más severamente en busca de una respuesta

-lo siento zorro pero eso no te incumbe –dijo mientras apartaba su mirada de Zorro

-si que me importa, no pienso dejar que me dejes con la duda –dijo sin cambiar un ápice su expresión

-esta bien te diré… Elric es…mi padre- dice mientras desviaba la mirada

-sigue –dijo sin apartar su vista de ella

-mi nombre completo es Ai Sasaki tengo 15 años, mi madre Priscila se había casado aun a costa de su familia con mi padre pero ese fue su mayor fallo, desde que se casaron y vivieron en su propia casa mi madre tuvo que ser la que limpiaba la casa y la que traía el dinero limpiando otros sitio, aun incluso antes de que yo naciese mi "padre" el cual no se merece ese nombre quería matarme, un día que no pude ir a la escuela cuando tenia 9 años por culpa de un golpe que me dio mi padre en la mejilla, me fui a investigar los alrededores y encontré el árbol del que crecían las döbutsu no mi, tenia mucha hambre así que me comí la fruta, al rato descubrí de lo que era capaz de hacer pero lo guarde en secreto, ese mismo año presencié como mi padre maltrataba a mi madre y yo, incapaz de quedarme quieta, me convertí en un lobo y le mordí el cuello, no lo mate porque no soy ninguna asesina pero si lo deje entre la vida y la muerte, pero mi madre al ver lo que hice me echó de la casa de la forma mas cruel posible, renegándome como hija. Hasta hace unos años un pirata me capturo y me encerró y lo que sigue ya lo sabes. –dicho esto se intento levantar pero no pudo haciendo que al final se cayese

-conviértete en un zorro yo te llevare hasta la cocina para que comas un poco –le dijo mientras se inclinaba a su nivel

-gracias…-y dicho esto se convirtió en un pequeño zorro de ojos azules el cual Zorro cargo y se lo llevo a la cocina donde todos comían y al ver el ser que traía Zorro en sus manos se alegraron

-¿Cómo te encuentras Ai? –pregunto nami una vez se acerco, el pequeño zorro asintió en forma de respuesta, de pronto el zorro chillo y se arañó la cabeza para luego convertirse en un lagarto

-¿y esto? –pregunto Zorro mientras cojia al lagarto por la cola, pasaron los minutos y el lagarto comía con los chicos asta que de pronto volvió a su forma humana se levanto y se estiro haciendo crujir todos sus músculos

-¡por fin! nOn...

-¿Cómo has hecho para recuperarte tan rápido? –pregunto la banda mientras la chica se viraba y les sonreía

-porque me acorde de que los lagartos utilizan sus células madres para regenerarse y eso hice yo n.n…

-¡vaya que lista!- Dijeron los chicos a la vez pero tuvieron que dejar de comer por un ruido que se oyó fuera…

-luffy D. monkey salga ahora mismo esta arrestado por la marina –dijo un hombre alto gordo y algo corpulento de cabellos rubio teñido con bucles y con dos cicatrices en el lado derecho del cuello

-¡pero que…! –grito luffy al salir puesto que habían arruinado su almuerzo y eso se lo pagarían, salio toda la tripulación y el hombre dijo algo que desconcertó a todos menos a tres personas

-vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí pero si es nada mas y nada menos que mi "querida" hijita –dijo con cinismo el hombre mas los chicos se giraron a ver a las chicas menos Zorro quien tenia su vista fija en ese sujeto y agarraba sus katanas con furia

-hola de nuevo Elric, veo que no has cambiado en nada –dijo Ai mientras bajaba las escaleras para quedarse mas o menos al mismo nivel que su padre

-¿acaso no me vas a dar un abrazo? ¿O prefieres volverme a morder? –dijo Elric con sorna haciendo crecer una gran furia dentro de la chica

-¡LUFFY! ¡Escúchame bien y los demás también esta es mi lucha y yo seré quien la gane que nadie interfiera por nada del mundo! –grito como aviso mientras su piel se erizaba y se convertía en un oso.

La lucha empezó y el hombre a pesar de ser corpulento era ágil más Ai lo era mucho mas, se convertía rápidamente en muchos tipos de animales asta que se convirtió en una cucaracha y subió rápidamente asta colocarse tras su espalda convirtiéndose de pronto en un lobo que volvía a morder en el mismo sitio que había sido la herida de hace tiempo abriéndola de nuevo y haciendo que Elric se moviese violentamente asta tirándose al suelo para que dejase de morderla y lo consiguió dejando a su hija con un aspecto medio loba medio humana.

-vaya si que estas mas bella de lo que yo recordaba –hizo una pausa para recobrar el aire perdido- por eso ahora me aprovechare de que tu madre no esta delante y te haré mía como siempre quise –dijo mientras se hincaba sobre ella sin importarle quien estaba delante

-como gustes –dijo sensualmente mientras atraía la cara de su padre ganándose expresiones de asco y asombro entre sus compañeros y soldados de la marina, la chica siguió atrayendo la cara de su padre hacia su cuello asta que empezó a cambiar poco a poco su aspecto llegándose a transformar en lobo y volver a morder la herida de antes pero con mas fuerza sin dejar que su padre la tocase y enterrando sus uñas en el nacimiento de las piernas y en los brazos para así ejercer mas fuerza y hacer que Elric emitiese un sonido desgarrador asta que llego la hora de su muerte

Se levanto del cuerpo inerte de su padre y se dirigió hasta los chicos con innumerables golpes y sangre brotando de sus labios y sus brazos

-no quiero ni una queja por lo que acabo de hacer, este hombre se merecía eso y mas –dijo seriamente mientras se limpiaba con la lengua toda la sangre que rodeaba su boca la cual no era suya y el ligero hilo de sangre que si lo era haciendo que tuviese un aire asesino muy tétrico-y a que esperáis vosotros largaos si no queréis acabar como vuestro capitan ¡y lleváoslo de aquí! –y dicho esto los soldados de la marina se marcharon con el cadáver de su capitan a cuestas, cuando vio que se habían alejado se dirigió al cuarto femenino siendo seguida de lejos por zorro el cual espero a que la chica cerrase la puerta para hablar con ella a través de esta

-¿estas bien? –le pregunto puesto que sabia que enfrentarse a algo como eso debía de ser duro, mas la chica a la cual le hablaba tenia un problema.

-¡l...lárgate! –Le dijo como si Zorro fuese la ultima persona del mundo a la que desearía ver-"m…ma…matar….ti…tienes que…matar" "¡no eso nunca!"-estuvo así todo el rato con esos pensamientos que la incitaban a matar, sus compañeros fueron a ver que ocurría pero paso lo mismo-¡largaos si no queréis acabar como aquel infeliz!- dijo mas como advertencia que como amenaza, pero sus compañeros no lo tomaron así

-creo que será mejor que la dejemos sola, por lo visto necesita tiempo para calmarse-dijo sanji mientras era seguido por un coro de afirmaciones de los demás y se iban a sus respectivos trabajos

**TSUZUKU…**

Eli: y que, que os parece n.n

Zorro: basura ¬¬

Sanji: no le hables así a eli-chan –dándole una patada

Zorro: y tu porque te metes he estupido lameculos ò.ó

Sanji: repite eso si te atreves ò.ó

Eli: que haya paz u.u si solo era una preguntita de naa TTOTT

Sanji: lo que tu digas eli-chan º¬º

Eli: o.oÛ esto que iba a hacer yo ù.ú…

Zorro: mira que eres lenta ibas a contestar el review estupida

Eli: gracias por ayudarme friki de las espadas n.n# weno pos como dijo mi amigo aquí presente quiero contestar al review que me mando ale me alegro de que te haya gustado y siento haber tardado pero no te preocupes te prometo que habrán cosas interesantes en este fic

Sanji: ¡que linda eres eli-chan! ºOº

Zorro: si ya y yo soy una mofeta ¬¬

Eli: weno algo parecido ¬u¬

Zorro: serás ¬¬…

Eli: weno eso es todo nOn espero que me dejéis algún review que me estoy deprimiendo TT-TT weno hasta otra chao nOn


	5. el desenlace del problema de ai

Eli: weno ya he vuelto n.n

Zorro: que locura se te habrá ocurrido ahora ¬¬

Sanji: no te metas con eli-chan estupido marimo ¬¬

Zorro: a quien le dices estupido eh imbécil ¬¬#

Eli: como sigáis así en este cap os haré sufrir ò.ó

Zorro: mejor me callo a esta loca se le puede ocurrir cualquier cosa ¬¬Û

Sanji: como tu digas eli-chan º¬º

Eli: así me gusta ù.úÛ weno empecemos con el cap n.n

**Cap. 5 el desenlace del problema de Ai-san**

-n…no puedo…no puedo más…no…no permitiré…que les hagas daño…y mucho menos a el – susurraba Ai con desesperación en la voz sentía como algo en su interior quería salir, ya le había pasado antes pero no con tanta fuerza como ahora – no permitiré que salgas – repetía por lo bajo muy desesperada – "vamos déjame salir, se que lo deseas, ¿te acuerdas de la ultima vez, ¿te acuerdas de todo el caos que causamos, se que te gustó y se que quieres sentir lo mismo que en ese entonces, si me liberas lo sentirás" "no pienso dejar que me manipules como cuando era pequeña no de nuevo!" –pensamientos como estos eran los que se reflejaban su contraparte quería revelarse a costa de cualquier precio pero la chica no lo permitiría, no de nuevo, Ai se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos, sudando y con los ojos cerrados haciendo lo posible para que su contraparte no saliese –"¡déjame salir!" "¡ESO NI EN BROMAAAA!" ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – grito la chica alterando a los demás haciendo que todos menos Zorro (el cual dormía como un tronco ¬¬) fuesen al cuarto femenino para saber que pasaba, mas cuando entraron la chica yacía en el suelo casi inconsciente por el esfuerzo –"he ganado, no saldrás, no ahora" "has ganado la batalla no la guerra recuerda bien eso porque cuando menos te lo esperes saldré y haré tu vida un infierno constante" –con ese ultimo pensamiento de su contraparte la chica se desmayo por completo mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa ganadora.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? – preguntaba Nami mientras Chopper cogía el cuerpo inconsciente y lo ponía en una hamaca

-no lo se pero creo que podría ser grabe cuando se despierte le preguntaremos – dijo el renito en su estado adulto

Salieron del cuarto y volvieron a sus "tareas" si es que se le puede llamar así a jugar a las cartas, leer un libro, y pelearse con alguien por no haber estado ahí para ayudar a una compañera (no hace falta decir quienes hacían cada cosa nee ¬¬Û?) la única persona que trabajaba era Nami la cual había detectado una isla y si sus cálculos no fallaban, llegarían al día siguiente al mediodía (n/a: antes de continuar quiero decirles que los garabatos de la cara hechos por Ai ya desaparecieron x completo XD), pero mientras esto ocurría una chica tenia sueños muy raros:

Nos encontramos en un lugar totalmente oscuro donde no se ve ni siquiera un rayo de luz, podemos ver a dos chicas exactas mas una tiene un aire a maldad reflejado en el rostro y la otra tiene el rostro lleno de paz mas con un aire enfurecido por lo que le paso asta hace un rato (no hace falta decir que es una reunión en un sueño de Ai y su contraparte)

-nos volvemos a ver –dijo la malvada con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

-hola de nuevo Kurayami –dijo con una expresión seria – ¿que quieres ahora? Ya hice que no salieses ¿por que vienes a molestarme ahora? –decía mientras fruncía el seño (n/a: por si las moscas Kurayami en japonés significa oscuridad pensé que ese nombre le vendría como anillo al dedo a la contraparte de Ai)

-¿no esta claro? Cuando teníamos nueve años no te importo el soltarme pero ahora si, te importo tanto que lo evitaste a toda costa quiero saber el porque –dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y fruncía el seño -¡responde por el amor de Satanás! – grito mientras la agarraba por la camisa

-ya sabes que yo no adoro a Satanás como tu Kurayami, yo me llevo mejor con dios –decía con sorna Ai – esa vez no me importaba nada, me sentí muy mal por el rechazo de mi madre pensé que seria lo mejor pero me equivoque, ahora estoy con gente a la que aprecio y no permitiré que les toques ni un solo pelo de su cabeza –dijo tan seriamente que parecía no ser ella –ahora ¡suéltame! - grito y pudo safarse del agarre de Kurayami

-pero hay algo que me desorienta – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

-dispara –dijo seriamente y en sentido figurado

-es ese "y mucho menos a el" que dijiste antes –el paisaje antes oscuro se transformo en uno iluminado con praderas árboles y flora de distintas especies por doquier con un hermoso lago de fondo

-no se de que me hablas –dijo girando el rostro algo sonrojado mientras se dirigía a la sombra de un espectacular árbol de cerezos ya florecido con mucha flora alrededor y con una buena vista del lago (n/a: sinceramente para mi ese lugar seria un paraíso º¬º)

-ya, y yo soy un ángel ¬¬ - dijo mientras la seguía – admítelo de una vez te has enamorado ¬u¬

-sabes perfectamente que me he prohibido el enamorarme –dijo Ai con seriedad –si llegase a hacerlo yo seria vulnerable y bajaría la guardia cosa que TU aprovecharías para salir y hacer daño a los demás –dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba a Kurayami acusadoramente

-mmmm… no se me había ocurrido –dijo con fingida inocencia y se paraba al lado de Ai

-ya, y yo soy miembro de una secta satánica ¬¬ -dijo irónicamente y mirándola acusadoramente

-en serio vaya eso si que no lo sabia ¬u¬ -dijo con sorna

-venga ya no finjas si te crees que vas a hacer que me enamore de alguien para que tu salgas entonces vas lista ¬¬ -

-que no es eso mujer ¬¬ eres una malpensada ¬¬#

-¿por que será? Quizás sea porque me has mentido mucho en los 15 años que llevo de vida ¿no?

-encima de que me intento portar bien por una vez ¬¬, déjate de tonterías y confiesa, que me lo digas a mi no significa que se lo vayas a decir a el y vayas a tener un noviazgo etc. etc. etc. ¿no?

-ahí le has dao u.u, bueno si me gusta alguien ¿y que? ¬¬ - dijo Ai preparándose para recibir las burlas de su contraparte

-¿ves, a que te sientes mejor? –Dijo Kurayami mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica- ¿y quien es el desafortunado?

-gracias ehhh ¬¬

-afróntalo chica con alguien como nosotras no se puede tener mucha fortuna que se diga –dijo mirándola

-si es verdad, pero no te lo pienso decir creo que ya te basta con saber eso

-pues probare suerte entonces ¬u¬… ¿Usopp?

-es un amigo nada mas ¬¬

-cierto nadie podría enamorarse de ese ù.úÛ

-oye no te pases que es buena persona y es mi amigo ¬¬#

-sentimental ¬¬ bah sigamos… es ese reno Chopper o.ô

-¡a caso crees que soy zoofílica! ò.ó –dijo con una vena resaltando en su sien

-quien sabe ¬u¬ -dijo mirando como la vena crecía cada vez mas- tranquila mujer contigo no hay quien gaste una broma ¬¬Û sigamos… ¿es ese rubiales Sanji?

-naa para mi Sanji es como un hermano – dijo restándole importancia con la mano

-es Luffy el capitan de este barco de locos o.ô

-que va muy infantil para mi gusto –dijo mientras volvía su vista al lago

-entonces solo queda el espadachín ¬u¬

-y si es el que –dijo con una mirada molesta mientras se ruborizaba un poco

-solo te digo una cosa en el corazón no hay promesa que valga el es quien se manda a si mismo –dijo mientras se levantaba –hasta otra –y dicho esto Kurayami se iba caminando desapareciendo de la vista de la chica

-no puedo permitirme el amar a alguien y aunque sepas todo esto no permitiré que salgas de nuevo Kurayami tenlo por seguro

Fuera del sueño ya había pasado un día entero (eso es lo que explica lo de la oscuridad y el paisaje que se formo de repente en el sueño de Ai) era la hora de desayunar y casi todos estaban en la mesa algunos jodiendo al cocinero para que cocine mas rápido (Luffy y Usopp), otros hablaban sobre lo ocurrido ayer, y otro se ponía a entrenar. Se abrió la puerta y se vio a una chica con zapatos beige unos vaqueros ajustados con dibujos marrones fuertes en los lados y un suéter beige que mostraba los hombros de la chica.

-fuwaaaaaaaaaa buenos días chicos – bostezo la chica

-buenos días –respondieron sin darse cuenta pero 5 segundos después reaccionaron xD -¡cuando has despertado! –dijeron todos menos robin mientras la apuntaban con el dedo

-ahora mismo o.oÛ ¿chicos os pasa algo?

-¡como no nos va a pasar después del grito que pegaste ayer y del desmayo!-grito Chopper

-Ahhh eso –dijo mientras se sentaba- veréis mi padre consume drogas y yo al beberme la sangre que tenia en mi boca me había bebido sustancias químicas de la droga haciendo que mi mente enloqueciera

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah o.o –dijeron todos

-me muero de hambre TT-TT ¿Sanji-kun ya tienes el desayuno hecho?

-ya casi esta castañita mía º¬º -dijo como siempre mientras robin fruncía un poco el seño

-Sanji-kun creo que después tendremos que hablar u.uÛ- dijo Ai

-¿oye nami-san a que isla iremos ahora? – dijo Ruddy mientras jugaba un poco apartado de la mesa con un balón de fútbol

-ahora iremos a una isla cercana creo que se llama Tenerife –dijo nami mientras sacaba el mapa de una isla que había comprado recientemente

-¡EN SERIO! –grito Ai haciendo que todos se asustaran y que el balón del niño fuese asta las cacerolas pero antes de alcanzarlas un brazo elástico la cogió, el balón que estuvo a punto de alcanzar la comida echa por Sanji, volvió junto con el brazo elástico al cuerpo de Ruddy, el cual era mirado por todos con caras asombradas

-¿Qué?-pregunto el niño

-¿Ruddy acaso tu has probado la gomu gomu no mi? o.ô –pregunto Robin tranquilamente

-no o.oÛ

-entonces ¿por que puedes estirarte?-pregunto Nami

-porque mi padre si la probo -dijo y siguió jugando- mi madre me dijo que se había descubierto que hay algunos genes que contienen el código genético de las akuma no mi así que puede ser que el futuro hijo de las personas que comen dichas frutas también tengan sus poderes –dijo el niño como si no tuviese esa edad

-y porque tienes un lenguaje tan extenso o.ô –pregunto Zorro desconfiando un poco del chico

-porque leo mucho n.n…

Después de eso todos se pusieron en la mesa para poder desayunar y así esperar a que llegasen a la isla que cada vez tenían más cerca

**TSUZUKU…**

Eli: por si no se noto este cap se dedico a la vida de Ai un personaje un poco complicado, creo que me pase un poco con ella le cree una vida muy complicada o.oÛ

Zorro: creo que se noto en sobre masía tonta ¬¬

Sanji: no te metas con eli-chan estupido

Eli: parad ya TTTT weno mejor me dedico a los reviews:

Lady night: gracias por tu review chica me has subido el ánimo nOn y como no a Ruddy lo puse así de cuco para que guste a todos como no xD a que no te esperabas que el chiquitín también fuese elástico es que quería ponerlo pero no sabia como y aquí lo puse espero que te haya gustado

Ale: gracias por tu review chica a mi también me encantan los lobos es mas me aficione a un anime que se llama wolfs rain y va de lobos es que son monísimos yo quero uno º¬º aquí puse algo de Ai-san espero que me perdone por ponerle una vida tan trágica u.u (Ai: no es por nada ehhh pero yo soy tu, es decir tu me creaste pa poder meterte en la serie ¬¬ eli: cierto no me acordaba o.oÛ) y ahora las respuestas a tus dudas n.n en el otro cap comente que a nami le hicieron lo mismo que Ai le hizo a Luffy es decir esperaron a que se durmiese y le dijeron cosas pa que diga lo que siente y Nami lo que piensa es que la quieren quitar de en medio para que Ai o Robin se queden con Luffy pero a ninguna de ellas le interesa es mas quieren hacer lo contrario espero haber resuelto las dudas n.n si hay algo mas que no entiendes me dices y yo te respondo

Eli: gracias chicas me hicisteis feliz º¬º

Zorro: ya esta como siempre ¬¬Û

Eli: cállate anda ¬¬# por cierto chicos dejadme algún review para saber si este fic gusta o no es que con los que tengo ya me entra la duda o.oÛ por favor sed buenos y dadme un reviewcito que no cuesta nada aunque sea una frase TT-TT por cierto no os perdáis el próximo cap porque habrá muchísimo humor solo os daré una pista en forma de pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría si la banda del sombrero de paja fuese al colegio ¬u¬, weno esto es todo chao nOn ah por cierto Zorro se me olvido decirte que te cogí una katana para cortar la carne de la comida no te molesta no n.nÛ

Zorro: ¡ven aquí maldita bruja! (persiguiéndome)

Eli: es mi fin TTOTT chao……….. Zorro para ya TTOTT


	6. las aventuras de ruddy en 5º de primaria

Eli: wolas n.n (apareciendo con heridas en la cara)

Zorro: ya esta otra vez ¬¬ quieres que te ataque de nuevo ¬¬

Sanji: no te metas ¬¬# ¡y como es eso de que atacaste a mi eli-chan!

Eli: ¿me dejáis hablar? TT-TT weno me he dado cuenta gracias a sployer-kun de que he estado poniendo al pequeño Ruddy en segundo plano y le doy mucha importancia a Ai pero la explicación es esta: habrá una parte en la que Kurayami se manifieste por eso era necesario el capitulo anterior, porque si la metía de repente en el fic no os enterarías del porque y para que ruddy-chan me perdone le haré un cap dedicado exclusivamente a el n.n

Ruddy: ya te vale me habías olvidado ¬¬

Eli: lo siento T-T te lo compensare con este en serio TOT

Ruddy: eso espero ¬¬#

Eli: como es el criajo weno ¡aya va!

**Cap. 6 las aventuras de Ruddy en quinto de primaria**

-Clase hoy viene un niño al colegio se quedará durante una semana espero que lo tratéis como se debe- decía el profesor seriamente a los alumnos de quinto de primaria mientras el pequeño Ruddy, uniformado con una camisa de color vino desde la mitad de esta hacia arriba y blanca hacia abajo con un sello del colegio (Rodríguez Alberto (n/a: mi cole y el uniforme es el que todos llevamos, no me gusta para mi es muy basto ¬¬Û)) con unos pantalones de color vino con una ralla blanca a los costados de las piernas y con unos tenis reebok con una raya azul a cada lado del pie con un poco de plataforma (n/a: son los tenis que no tienen ni cordones ni cremallera es decir los elásticos), apuntaba en la pizarra su nombre (como no, en kanjis)

-me llamo Monkey D. Ruddy ¡hola! n.n –saludaba alegremente el niño una vez había terminado de escribir su nombre

-que nombre más raro, nunca había oído hablar de el, ¿será de aquí, ¿de donde vendrá?- murmullos como esos se oían en la clase haciendo que a Ruddy le saliese una vena pero se aguantaba el callarlos a todos con una buena galleta (n/a: como se nota que es hijo de nami ¬¬Û)

-siéntate con Cristina, por favor Cristina levanta la mano para que el niño pueda verte –una bella niña con gafas de pelo asta los hombros castaño claro al igual que sus ojos y con el mismo uniforme que el chico levanto su brazo para que Ruddy la localizase mejor

-hola cristina mucho gusto n.n –dijo el niño sentándose en una silla la cual daba a la ventana por la cual se podía ver un poco de un pequeño chalet pegado al colegio(n/a: en realidad mi cole tiene unos 4 o 5 chales y 1 edificio casi pegado a el) en el cual se apreciaba un naranjo y se podía ver claramente el cielo (nota: la clase del niño esta en un tercer piso y tiene barrotes en las ventanas creo que las pusieron por si acaso alguien se quería suicidar o que se yo todo lo que menciono menos una cosita que pondré mas adelante serán las medidas reales de mi cole)

-igualmente n.n –respondió la bella niña- oye Ruddy ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tengo diez años- dijo sonriente mientras sacaba sus libros

-yo también ¿te gustaría ser amigo mío? –pregunto inocentemente la chica

-yo creía que ya lo éramos jijiji –dijo con una sonrisa al estilo de Luffy

-pues entonces amigos n.n

-¡si!

-¡silencio niños!-grito el profesor

-ya hablaremos mas tarde o.oÛ- dijo la pequeña mientras miraba con un poco de miedo al profesor

-vale pero antes ¿como se llama este profe?-pregunto curioso para saber como debía dirigirse a el

-se llama Don Víctor Arocas –y dicho esto empezaron la clase en la cual no se oía ni una mosca quizás por miedo o por respeto al profesor (n/a: un amargado de primera he de añadir) Ruddy no se encontraba tan inspirado como para atender a las clases así que mientras jugaba con un lápiz el cual tenia puesto ente la nariz y el labio superior se puso a mirar la ventana analizando todo lo que le había ocurrido la tarde anterior

**Flash back… **(Los pensamientos serán de Ruddy así que irán en primera persona)

Habíamos llegado al puerto y tuvimos que quitar la bandera pirata para que no hubiese peligro, de algún modo habíamos llegado a un puerto en el que habían muchos yates y barcos de pesca menor allí fue donde anclamos el barco. Nos dimos cuenta de que cerca de ahí habían barcos que transportaban a personas a islas cercanas llamadas La Gomera y Gran Canaria (n/a: si buscan islas canarias en el Buscador de imágenes del google las verán yo ahora me centro en mi isla natal Tenerife)y no se si a otras islas mas, fuimos a descansar un rato a una playa que había ahí cerca, Ai nos contó que esa era su isla natal y que estábamos en las Américas un gran centro turístico, allí nos encontramos con alumnos del ex-colegio de Ai y nos obligaron a todos a quedarnos una semana y acudir a clase, la mujer que nos lo ordeno creo que era la directora y por mucho empeño que puso Chopper asustándola a contra de su voluntad y no tan en contra de Zorro no lo conseguimos, llegamos a un punto de tener que negociar nuestra estadía aquí. Mi madre se encargo de ello, el viernes será el ultimo día que pasemos en el colegio el sábado y el domingo lo dedicaremos a estudiar la isla en profundidad, ahora mi madre, mi padre y mis tíos están en cuarto de la eso y mi tía Robin esta dando clase de historia en ese curso, tenia pensado ir a verlos en el receso pero creo que lo pasare con Cris-chan, ahora vivimos en una casa que esta casi pegada al cole es un duplex hay dos habitaciones a la derecha esta el de las chicas y a la izquierda el de los chicos, al fondo hay dos baños y en la planta de abajo esta el comedor la cocina una puerta que da al gran patio de la casa y un baño de aguas termales. Conocieron a mi tía Maya una reno que se comió la misma fruta que mi tío Chopper ella es la ayudante de el puesto que sabe mucho de plantas y de sus efectos en las personas y humanos en mi tiempo se nota que se quieren mucho pero no se han declarado todavía mi papa la invito a nuestro barco y viajara con nosotros ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar pronto llegara el cumpleaños de mi tío Chopper y he de juntar a mis padres antes de ese día porque… -mas alguien le grito haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos

…**End of flash back**

**-**Ruddy… ¡Ruddy!... ¡RUDDY! – gritaba desesperado el profesor desesperado puesto que hacia cinco minutos que intentaba llamar la atención del niño y no lo conseguía (n/a: vamos que despistado como el solo xD), mas con este ultimo grito consiguió que el niño saliese de su ensimismamiento y se cayese de la silla causando gran risa por parte de todos incluido de Ruddy y se sentase de nuevo

-¿estas bien? –pregunto su compañera intentando evitar que se le escapase la risa

-si tranquila estoy bien jijijiji-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-estará contento de haber alterado la clase en su primer día supongo –dijo el profesor seriamente causando que todas las risas se apagasen y todos miraran con profundo temor al profe menos Ruddy el cual le miraba despreocupadamente

-jijiji lo siento profe pero es que estaba pensando y no le oí

-¡te crees que soy tonto eso ya lo se! Y como castigo…-no pudo terminar porque sonó la alarma símbolo de que era hora del receso había llegado y todos salieron de la clase como alma que lleva el diablo

-oye Cris-chan ¿Por qué me sacaste de clase tan rápido? –dijo un Ruddy que era arrastrado por la chica

-porque si te quedabas mas tiempo te castigarían y dudo que quieras eso

-ahhh pues valla o.oÛ, oye se me ha quedado mi comida voy a por ella ¿me acompañas?

-si a mi también se me quedo el dinero para el almuerzo en clase –volvieron a la clase y sacaron de sus respectivas maletas, la niña el dinero para la comida y el niño cuatro fiambreras hechas por Sanji- oye Ruddy-chan ¿no crees que es mucho? O.o

-ya veré yo mas tarde jijijiji

Una vez en el patio los niños se dirigían a una esquina de la pequeña cancha para poder conversar mas a gusto pero algunos chicos de su clase llamaron a la pequeña Cris, segundos mas tarde la niña regreso con Ruddy el cual ya se había sentado en una esquina y estaba comiéndose su primera fiambrera

-¿que ha pasado?

-te daré un consejo Ruddy-chan no vallas con los chicos con los que fui yo, son unos matones que suelen quitarme el dinero de la comida cada día y cuando lo intento evitar me amenazan, no quiero que te hagan daño esos tontos, ¡por favor prométeme que no iras con ellos nunca! –le imploro la pequeña puesto que no quería que su nuevo amigo corriese su suerte

-no puedo prometerte eso- dijo mirándola con la ternura que un niño de diez años posee- pero toma n.n –dijo dándole una de sus fiambreras –es mucha comida para mi, mi tío se paso un poco jijiji- como todos sabemos el podía acabar con esas cuatro fiambreras de comida e ir a pedirle a Sanji muchas mas pero gentil como el solo le dio una de ellas para que ese día la chica no se quedase sin desayunar

-¡muchas gracias Ruddy-chan eres genial! –dijo mientras le daba un beso inocente en la mejilla haciendo que Ruddy se sonrojase levemente y cojia la fiambrera, la abrió y vio unos cubiertos en la tapa, la niña veía con asombro la presentación de la comida y se quedo aun mas asombrada al probar algo de ella- ¡esto esta muy bueno!

-mi tío Sanji es un gran cocinero n.n- dijo mientras se acababa su segunda fiambrera y empezaba con la tercera

-vaya si que comes –dijo Cristina mirándole con asombro mientras ella estaba empezando a comer

-oye ahora vengo –dijo una vez había terminado de comerse la tercera fiambrera mientras se levantaba y buscaba a los chicos con los que antes había hablado Cris-chan, una vez los localizo, dejando atrás a su amiga con las fiambreras (n/a: soy yo o repito mucho la palabra fiambrera xD) y se dirige hacia los chicos

-¡no vayas es peligroso!

-¡hola Cris-chan! –decía una niña rubia-castaña y ojiverde de 10 años también

-¡Aya-chan ayúdame a detener a Ruddy-chan va hacia la banda de Hatori!

-¿ya te hiciste amiga del nuevo? ¡Pues que rápida te me adelantaste n.n! no creo que intente hacer nada parece despistado pero creo que es muy listo- dijo Aya

-¿tu crees? –pregunto preocupada la chica

-ya veras que si mujer n.n pero por si las moscas le observamos desde aquí y si le hacen algo intervenimos ¿de acuerdo? –dijo para calmar a su amiga

-si esta bien –dijo con resignación la niña, mientras tanto Ruddy ya había llegado a su destino y se disponía a hablar

-hola n.n

-vaya pero si es el nuevo –dijo uno burlonamente mientras se acercaba a el

-que quieres retaco –dijo un segundo niño que estaba con ellos, aproximadamente en esa banda habían unos diez niños casi la mitad de la clase puesto que eran 27 niños en ella

-tenéis algo que le pertenece a mi amiga y quiero que me lo devolváis n.n –dijo sonriendo mas cuando dijo eso todos empezaron a reírse de el

-si quieres que te lo devuelva tendrás que pelear contra mi –dijo hatori el jefe de la banda con la intención de intimidarle, era un niño de 11 años el cual había repetido curso era mas alto que Ruddy y parecía ser fuerte tenia el pelo negro, corto y ojos de mismo color

-por mi vale hace tiempo que no peleo –dijo sonriendo mas de pronto puso una cara seria y empezó a tronarse los dedos

-que conste que te he avisado –y dicho esto el chico se abalanzo contra ruddy quien lo esquivo fácilmente, los compañeros del otro formaban un corrillo y las chicas de antes, preocupadas por Ruddy fueron a buscarle

-Ruddy-chan deja de pelear por favor te vas a hacer daño –dijo cristina mientras se incorporaba al corrillo junto con aya

-ohh vamos pero si acabo de empezar déjame divertirme un poco mas TOT- dijo mientras esperaba que su contrincante se levantase del suelo por la caída que se había metido cuando Ruddy lo esquivo

-divertirse O.o- dijeron las dos amigas confusas a la vez

Hatori se levanto y volvió a atacar, Ruddy lo esquivo de nuevo, pero Hatori no se quedo quieto se dirigió para hacer un ataque frontal a Ruddy mas este le dio un ligero golpe en el costado haciendo que el chico cambiase su trayectoria y se estrellase contra uno de sus "subordinados" Ruddy estaba a espaldas de el y sonreía a su amiga para despreocuparla pero Hatori aprovecho eso para atacarle por la espalda las chicas se quedaron mudas por ello y los chicos le vitoreaban, mas Ruddy sabiendo el ataque que venia hacia el le dio con el codo flojamente para no matarle (n/a: admitámoslo Ruddy al ser hijo de luffy tiene mucha mas fuerza que cualquier persona normal)mas lo suficiente como para hacer que su contrincante retrocediese

-no me gusta que me ataquen por la espalda –dijo mientras se viraba y miraba furibundo al Hatori –no me hacen falta los brazos para derrotarte para ello solo utilizare los pies –dijo imitando a Sanji mientras levantaba su pierna derecha

Empezaron de nuevo y Ruddy se defendía de los golpes con sus piernas, ya cansado del juego en el cual no sacaba nada de provecho Ruddy le dio una patada en el muslo izquierdo haciendo que su contrincante cayese derrotado

-que conste que he sido bueno y que no te he dado con todas mis fuerzas –le dijo mirándole directamente- ahora por favor dame el dinero de cris-chan –dicho esto su contrincante le dio el dinero aunque con una amenaza

-esto no se quedara así Monkey D. Ruddy dentro de poco sufrirás mi venganza

-bla bla bla tonterías –dijo cansinamente mientras se giraba y se iba con su amiga –toma cris-chan aquí tienes tu dinero n.n

-muchas gracias Ruddy-chan eres muy bueno n.n –dijo mientras se guardaba el dinero en el bolsillo- Ruddy te presento a aya es una buena amiga mía aya el es Ruddy n.n

-los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos mucho gusto ruddy-chan

-igualmente aya-chan n.n

-¡niños se acabo el receso!- gritaron los profesores ajenos a lo que había ocurrido minutos antes

Ruddy y sus nuevas amigas recogieron las fiambreras y se dirigieron a clase al hacerlo Ruddy vio a su familia y les saludo con un "adiós chicos" puesto que no tenia tiempo mas hatori cogió a su hermano para hablar con el

-necesito tu ayuda hermano –dijo el chico mientras hablaba con su hermano que posiblemente estaba en la clase de luffy y los demás

-¿que quieres ahora? Tengo prisa –le contesto el chico cortantemente

-un niño de mi clase se metió conmigo y me golpeo muy duro y a mis amigos también quiero que me defiendas y díselo a toda la familia de mis amigos ese chico es muy fuerte

-hecho pero dudo que lo sea tanto

-¡si lo es me tumbo con tres golpes!

-¿has entrenado como es debido? ¬¬

-he entrenado como un loco ¬¬#

-esta bien tu ganas le diré a los demás

Una vez termino la conversación el niño volvió a su clase todo transcurrió normal hasta la hora de la salida en la cual la banda del sombrero de paja salieron del colegio y se encontraron con una pandilla de unos treinta integrantes esperando al pequeño Ruddy

-¿quien es el que te desafió eh hermanito?

-es ese niño pelinaranja

-eh tu chaval –le grito el hermano de Hatori a Ruddy

-¿Quién yo? –pregunto infantilmente el pequeño apuntándose con el dedo a si mismo

-si tu me he enterado de que pegaste a mi hermanito vamos a ver si eres tan fuerte como dice el que eres

-Ruddy no creo que sea una buena idea –opino Nami

-tranquilos estará todo bien vosotros iros a casa yo luchare con ellos tengo una cuenta pendiente y no me gusta deberle nada a nadie –dijo el pequeño al estilo de Zorro

-si necesitas algo llámanos te esperaremos en casa y cuídate mucho- dijo Nami preocupándose por el

-si si todo estará bien n.n –dijo para convencer a su madre, una vez que vio que todos habían entrado se dirigió a los que le retaban- vais a lamentar esto, esta vez no habrá piedad- dijo con una cara media satánica

-yo seré el primero –dijo uno de aspecto muy fuerte mientras avanzaba hacia el pequeño

Empezaron a luchar y dos minutos después su primer contrincante yacía k.o. en el suelo al ver esto todos decidieron que era mejor atacar todos a la vez (n/a: abusadores ¬¬#) empezaron a intentar golpear al niño y este sin haber usado los poderes de Belcedú seguía esquivándoles dando puñetazos y patadas. Se pusieron de acuerdo y se tiraron encima del niño agarrándolo y haciendo una montaña de personas encima de Ruddy, mas Ruddy dejando la piedad de lado se zafo de los brazos y empezó con una de sus tácticas

-estira estira estira lanzamiento… -dijo como podía pues estaba siendo asfixiado por los demás pero al estirar el brazo consiguió liberarse dándole algún puñetazo que otro a unos cuantos que ahora yacían en el suelo también derrotado junto a otros mas

-ya veo con que este criajo de las narices ha probado las akuma no mi dijo el mas fuerte y hermano de Hatori – chicos cogedle – dicho y hecho el pobre Ruddy había sido atrapado por los otros –hay que tirarlo a la piscina del colegio es la única forma que tenemos para vencer (n/a: lo que yo dije al principio es esta parte, en mi cole no hay una piscina ni de coña ¬¬Û)

-¿¡que? ¡No ni hablar soltadme! –Gritaba el niño mientras se retorcía- ¡CHICOS AYUDADME!- grito con todas sus fuerzas el niño haciendo que en unos segundos los que le aprisionaban yaciesen en el suelo por culpa de unas heridas leves causadas por zorro y sus tres katanas

-¿estas bien Ruddy?- pregunto Nami preocupándose por el estado del pequeño

-si estoy bien lo que pasa es que me querían tirar a la piscina del cole y yo como herede de mi padre la habilidad de estirarme también herede el no poder nadar –explico el niño que estaba transpirando sentado en el regazo de Nami dándole la espalda y viendo a Zorro -oye Zorro gracias por tu ayuda

-cuando gustes –dijo mientras envainaba sus katanas – por fin me quite ese horrible uniforme era demasiado molesto –decía algo molesto el espadachín

-¿que tal si nos dejas esto a nosotros pequeño?- dijo Robin apareciendo vestida como siempre

-¡eso eso nadie se mete con mis amigos!- dijo Usopp junto con Chopper - ¡Chicos encargaos de el! –dijeron los dos mientras se escondían detrás de Nami al ver cuantos eran

-nadie se mete con alguien de mi tripulación –dijo Luffy seriamente apareciendo en escena

-¿chicos que os parece si les damos su merecido? –dijo el cocinero el cual venia con Ai y Maya detrás de el

-por mi estupendo ¿Qué dices Maya-chan? –dijo la tinerfeña a la renita

-Ai tu sabes muy bien que no me gusta la violencia pero creo que hoy haré una excepción

-ni hablar –dijo Ruddy levantándose – ¡esta es mi pelea y tengo mi orgullo solo yo la combatiré!

Y dicho esto empezó a luchar con gran destreza con pies, brazos y estirando su cuerpo imitando poses de lucha de su familia y teniendo las suyas propias y en poco tiempo termino venciendo a todos ante la atónita mirada de sus camaradas.

-creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa después de todo hay que preparar la comida ¿no Sanji-kun? –dijo Nami la cual fue la primera en hablar

-ehhh si creo que tienes razón Nami-san- dijo Sanji sin salir aun de su asombro todos volvieron a su casa

-"menudo día llevo y eso que solo es la una y media pero… esto de ir al cole ha sido una gran aventura jijijiji" – y con este ultimo pensamiento por parte de Ruddy termina el capitulo de hoy

**TSUZUKU…**

Eli: ¿Qué os parece, gusto, no gusto, es una mierda, es un asco, o es una buena continuación?

Zorro: es un asco ¬¬

Sanji: no le hagas caso a ese marimo imbecil ¬¬ ¡ha estado genial eli-chan! º¬º

Ruddy: a mi me gusto te perdono el haberme casi ignorado en mi fic n.n

Eli: gracias Ruddy-chan TTvTT espero vuestras opiniones ehhh n.n ah y por cierto:

Ale: gracias por tu review me haz hecho feliz TvT al pobre Ruddy lo tenían en un cuestionario xD espero que te haya gustado el cap chao n.n

Spoyer-kun: hola amigo mío TTvTT aunque ya te hice la contestación a tu review y te la mande te hago la contestación a la critica que me mandaste por msn me alegro que te guste y si no lees esto juro que en el cole te mato ¬¬# como te dije dentro de poco habrá mucho caos por lo que hacia falta el conocer a Kurayami aunque en este cap no hubo mucha colaboración de los otros si que la hubo de Ruddy espero que me digas ya sea por review o por msn si te gusto o no chao n.n

Eli: dejadme reviews por favor quiero saber si gusta o no el fic es eso naa mas con una frase me basta TT-TT weno espero que halláis disfrutado la continuacion chao n.n


End file.
